


I don’t know how it happened, but damn am I happy it did

by csiwholocked33



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: CSR, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiwholocked33/pseuds/csiwholocked33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few seconds it dawned on me that this was longer than the average hug, but I didn’t move. Cath didn’t either, so we ended up softly pressed to each other, arms wrapped around waists and rocking gently with the sway of the bus over the highway. It was nice.</p><p>And that’s kindof when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t know how it happened, but damn am I happy it did

**Author's Note:**

> {inspired by a dream I had. Enjoy ;) ♥

I don’t know how it happened.

Catherine and I were just sitting next to each other, having agreed it made the most sense for us to share a pair of seats on the charter bus that was taking the whole grave team to some “mandatory training seminar” Ecklie had signed us all up for. The session was to be held in Denver, at a convention of CSIs from across the southwest, and apparently the lab was too cheap to fly us out.

It was late, maybe one or two in the morning, but as we were all used to sleeping through the daylight hours and working through the dark ones, the bus was noisy and restless as we chattered and laughed. Nick shared a seat with Warrick, and Greg was paired up with lab tech Hodges, who’d for some reason been allowed to tag along on our little field trip. Grissom, of course, had a set of seats to himself. He’d been quietly reading some sort of etymology journal since the ride started a few hours before.

Again, I don’t know how it happened, but here's what I remember:

Nicky, Warrick and Greggo were all leaning into the middle aisle of the bus, sharing some sort of humourously conspiratorial bro-talk. Hodges, after coming to the conclusion that he'd rather be ignored by the other three than take any more of their scornful looks, had curled up in his table-of-elements-printed snuggie and dozed off an hour or so before. Catherine and I were just talking, going over the last few cases we’d worked, and that's when it happened.

I don’t even recall what it was she said; some hilarious, alarmingly accurate shot at Grissom I think and I doubled over with laughter, collapsing into her and covering my reddened face. She caught me easily, and we fell into an oddly comfortable embrace. I remember thinking how happy I was we’d sorted out our differences and learned to be pleasant coworkers, perhaps even friends. I’d always admired Catherine, and it was so much easier to handle this emotionally exhausting job knowing that everyone on the grave team was there for support if I needed them. Not that I'd ever take it of course, or God forbid actually _ask_ for it, but it's still good to know it's there. 

The guys had piled into one set of seats a few rows back and were fighting over a large bag of twizzlers, so no one was paying any attention to us.

After a few seconds, it dawned on me that this was longer than the average hug, but I didn’t move. Cath didn’t either, so we ended up softly pressed to each other, arms wrapped around waists and rocking gently with the sway of the bus over the highway. It was nice.

And that’s kindof when it happened.

She’s a little shorter than I am, so her face was resting on my shoulder, and after a few minutes of perfectly comfortable silence I felt her lips dust over my bared collarbone. Thinking it must’ve been accidental, I was careful not to react to the touch, for fear of breaking this lovely, warm moment we were sharing. When it happened again a few seconds later, I was still sure I was imagining it.

Then she brushed her mouth across my skin a few more times, and I was forced to wonder if maybe she was doing it on purpose. When her tongue slipped out and ran over my shoulder, suddenly the contact was definitively more than that of two casual friends. I stifled a gasp.

She lapped gently at my cool skin, tracing sensual circles and arcs and dipping into every hollow between my bones, and for once I didn’t think; I just let my body react. I found myself leaning further into her, and after a bit I realize I’m making periodic sighing noises that sound remarkably like moans. Upon hearing my pleasure and feeling my hot breath in her ear, Catherine found the cue she needed to go a little bit further. She chuckled darkly and then began nibbling and licking at the shell of my ear.

I pulled her torso closer into mine, pressing us together tightly. My eyes fell shut. I was astonished by how incredible she felt, how beautifully we fit together, and mmmm she really _does_ know how to turn someone on… _God._

After a while I couldn't help but let out an actual honest-to-God moan, at which point she smiled into my skin and began kissing wetly up my neck. It was when our lips met, finally, that it hit me: _holy fuck, Catherine Flynn Willows is touching me...!_ immediately followed by _Shit, maybe I should touch her too…_

We continued kissing gently as I withdrew one of my arms from her waist and slipped it between us. My fingers slid up under the hem of her shirt to draw feather-light patterns on her soft stomach, and she moaned, deepening the kiss. I parted my lips willingly under hers, relishing the feel of those lovely full lips as they caressed my own.

I hadn’t noticed that Cath unclasped my bra until all at once a strap slipped off my shoulder and it fell open in the back. She drew back and looked me straight in the eyes, icy aqua meeting chocolate brown. I could see in her features the wordless question: _are you still okay with how far this is going...?_ I wordlessly answered her that yes, of course I was, by surging forward to nibble at her clavicle bone.

She giggled and slid my bra all the way off, and after suckling at the pale shell of her ear so vigorously that she became momentarily paralyzed with pleasure, she tugged my camisole up over my head. Her blouse soon followed, as well as both my and her jeans and her gorgeous lacey red bra.

We teased and worshipped each other for hours after that; all I know is that when we saw that the boys had finally fallen asleep, we threw all caution to the wind and stripped off our underwear. Trust me, it was so _not_ easy to be quiet as none other than lab sex symbol Catherine Willows fucked me with her mouth, but somehow I managed. She was less successful with controlling her noises of ecstasy than I was, but thank God, by then the others were all soundly slumbering.

So, I suppose that’s how it happened.

Now it’s morning, maybe 7 or 8 am, and everyone else is still asleep in their seats. I’m lying here under a thankfully very large fleece blanket, stripped down to my panties, snuggled up against Catherine Willows. I reach across her, wrapping an arm over her slender stomach, and she cuddles closer into me in her sleep with an angelic little smile.

I still don’t know quite how it happened, but damn am I happy that it did.


End file.
